


For the Sweet Sweet Porn

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: Newsflesh Series - Mira Grant
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, In-Universe RPF, Multi, Ship Speculation, no actual porn I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a news site in possession of a large fandom must be in want of fanfic.
Relationships: Aislinn "Ash" North/Georgia Mason, Georgette "Buffy" Meissonier/Georgia Mason, Georgette "Buffy" Meissonier/Georgia Mason/Shaun Mason, Georgia Mason/Shaun Mason, Mahir Gowda/Shaun Mason, Rebecca "Becks" Atherton/Georgia Mason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	For the Sweet Sweet Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/gifts).

> No actual bloggers were hurt and/or boned in the making of this fic.

**Irwinsexual: **OMG did you see Shaun's latest post?? I could just DIE no one should look thathot fighting a zombie

**Romeronce:** ikr how is he still single?

**NewsDive: **I mean…………………….

**NewsDive: **is he?

**Romeronce: **yeah yeah we know we know you're all about the masoncest

**CoffeeZombie: **srsly have you seen george i mean among other things I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what sex is

**Irwinsexual: **i think she only takes her clothes off for bleach showers

**Irwinsexual: **she probably sleeps in kevlar

**Irwinsexual: **Shaun's way too hot for her and anyway if he's fucking his sister he can't marry me lol

**NewsDive: **buuuuuuut they're such good opposites

**CoffeeZombie:** I think you're ignoring the most obvious good opposite ship though

**CoffeeZombie: **george and buffy?? Hello?? Am I the only one seeing this?

**Romeronce: **you so aren't I mean I've seen them like… touch each others' arms in public! Nothing big or anything but it's georgia she doesn't touch anyone they gotta be so close

**Romeronce: **can you imagine she's so stiff and newsieish and wears all that black and then buffy comes in like a ray of sunshine and slips her way into her heart

**NewsDive:** i mean there's no reason it can't be all three

**Irwinsexual:** omfg newsdive why are you like this

**NewsDive:** can't stop won't stop writing fanfic as we speak

**Irwinsexual: **you're murdering me 

**Irwinsexual: **but also you better link me soon as you finish it

**NewsDive: **duh <3

**CoffeeZombie: **shaun talks about all his groupies and how much he loves girls fawning all over him all the time preeeeeetty sure that's not how a guy in a relationship would talk

**NewsDive: **a secret relationship with his sister tho

**CoffeeZombie: **still he gets so flirty with other irwins did you see that video with him and ash? And you know how much she hates george too

**Romeronce: **omg do you think she's jealous cause shaun spends so much time with her?

**Irwinsexual: **I bet she is george is such a wet blanket lol she keeps shaun from having any fun

**CoffeeZombie: **dude i would read the hell out of some ash/george hatesex 

**CoffeeZombie: **that kind of hate is definitely fueled by UST ash is just frustrated cause she wants some newsie ass

**Romeronce: **isn't she married to a newsie?

**CoffeeZombie:** eh everyone knows it's an open marriage and she gives crazy lesbian vibes 

**Romeronce: **uh bisexual erasure much? She can like both

**CoffeeZombie: **fiiiiine wlw vibes happy

**Romeronce: **much better :)

**NewsDive: **hey @irwinsexual check it:

**NewsDive: ** "Shaun opened the door of the news van and was aghast at what he saw. There lay the two women he loved best in the world, wrapped in each others' arms. Buffy's blond hair spread across George's stomach. He'd never seen George like this, so relaxed and happy, and _ naked. _ How could he fail to notice the naked!"

**NewsDive: **just a taste ;)

**Irwinsexual:** aaaaaaaomg i want to be the filling in that sandwich

**Romeronce: **is it a sandwich if there are three breads?

**Irwinsexual: **who cares you know what I mean

**NewsDive:** I sure do

**Romeronce**: seriously divey can't wait to read it

**NewsDive: **seriously tho like I know it’s probably not true irl?? But ugggghhhh they have such good chemistry like the way they stare at each other?? The way she calls him asshole but in like the most loving tones possible? I know blah blah blah they’re siblings but!!! Adopted ones!!! It’s not really incest if they’re adopted right

**CoffeeZombie: **preeeeetty sure that’s not how it works divey

**NewsDive: **shhhhh allow me to dream

**Romeronce: **how bout George/Mahir? Bet they have some steamy sexting going on

**CoffeeZombie: **Or SHAUN and Mahir!! Mahir‘s basically boy George lol they both got the “I’m a vry srs newsie pls undress me so u can pull the stick from my ass sexily” vibe

**NewsDive: **and then put the stick back in but in a sexy way

**Romeronce: **I can come around to Shaun/Mahir. Shahir?

**Irwinsexual: **SHAHIR. SHAHIR AND GUFFY. I LOVE IT

**NewsDive: **still not as good as masoncest but does have the gay advantage! I think we should do george/becks tho cause becks is like girl shaun then we get weird love quadrangle stuff going on

**CoffeeZombie: **lol and Buffy’s gotta be the one writing it this is totally her kinda fic steamy and drama filled

**Romeronce: **man do you ever wonder if Buffy goes into these chat rooms? I mean she’s like a tech genius she’s gotta know how to access them if she wants to

**CoffeeZombie: **………….

**Irwinsexual: **…………..

**NewsDive: **…………….

**Romeronce: **probably not tho 

**Irwinsexual: **lol don’t scare us like that!!

**NewsDive: **I have sinned and must purify my hard drive. FORGIVE ME BUFF ONE

**CoffeeZombie: **rom why are you like this

**Romeronce: **js!!!

**NewsDive: **I SWEAR I ONLY SMUT OUT OF RESPECT

**CoffeeZombie: **why do I hang out with you all

**Irwinsexual: **for the sweet sweet porn

**NewsDive:** amen to THAT


End file.
